


misfortune.

by satyrgod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: Short vignettes of a "God" and his followers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ill just post anything i end up writign about kouto and his pals here this is Takashi his mind is very amazing. this is mostly from takashi's point of reference which is why kouto is being referred to so grandly. thesell switch around from perspective to perspective i just wanted to build kouto up a little cuz i spend so much time dunking on him 
> 
> also i wanted to build takashis voice a little bit this was really free form writing since he isnt very... developed yet. koutos cult is very slow in the making but ill let yall know what i come up with

“And so they all shall fall.” The sermon was ended with a note of childish glee, and a much more solemn “They all shall fall.” came from the believers en masse, and all rose.

Hardly were these sermons a scheduled event, their God often came and spoke sporadically, without warning, a simple call for all to meet was all that would be given.

Though such things were usually unnecessary. Their meeting place by the river had become their new home, after all. Free from families that harmed or rejected them, they could find solace in such a place, and could scarcely be found anywhere else.

Their God was also housed there. It was rare indeed for the members and their God to not always be joined. Strength comes with togetherness, He always said.

“God,” voiced Takashi Mizuno of the congregation, a young man with ice in his veins and no light in his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about some stuff, if you could give me a listen.”

“Of course, dear one.” Their God replied, mirth in his eyes. “I’m delighted to know you seek counsel with me. Tell me, what plagues you?”

“Well…” A single look from their God causes the other believers to scatter, Takashi now being alone in the room with him. “I wanna say, I guess, I think we should start doing stuff, you know?” God tilts His head, and Takashi presses on, no emotion showing on his face. “Not like I think you aren’t doing anything now. But I mean like… Us. The rest of us, not you. Getting real fuckin’ tired of not pulling any weight around here.”

“Dear one…” God states, bandaged hand coming to touch Takashi’s cheek. “You pull plenty of weight. Protecting me while I remain in this mortal shell is a crucial role to play.”

“Well… Yeah, I guess.” His eyes shift, clearly not satisfied with this. “But I mean… I wanna do something else. I guess it’s nice beating the shit out of people who try you, but…” God removes his hand, listening intently as Takashi continues. “It barely even happens, y’know? They all stay away from you. I’m getting antsy. I know you can cause bloodshed and all that, but it’s a lot of waiting, right?”

God breaks out into a vibrant laugh, eyes shining with a manic energy.

“Are you unsatisfied, dear Takashi? Do you wish to bring harm to this congregation? You know those who are disloyal will be excommunicated, don’t you?”

“It’s nothing like that!” For the first time his voice carries some emotion, the fear that statement instilled in him being channeled into anger. “It’s just… I wanna help you. I wanna help the cause, and I know everyone else would too.” He puts his hand on God’s chest, splaying his hand over His heart. “Let us act for you. If you’re Judgement, then I wanna be-- I want us to be the hammer. If you will it, I mean.” His hand retracts, coming to clench into a fist in front of God’s face instead. “We’d make sure anyone you pass that kinda judgement on will regret it.”

God blinks at him for a few, before placing his own hand over Takashi’s, a sinister chuckle escaping him.

“So that’s how it is… You’re merely impatient. I can understand that much, Takashi. You’re one who seeks results before promises, right?” Takashi doesn’t respond, unsure of whether or not he’s being scolded. “On your knees.” The tone is cold, and Takashi immediately drops, now looking up at his God.

God isn’t very tall, nor physically impressive in any way. In fact, he’s scrawny to the point Takashi worries what would have happened if he weren’t around… His body can’t handle the strain of the Curse, maybe. Takashi never really asked.

God’s hand raises, and Takashi braces himself for a hit that never comes, a gentle hand instead being placed on his head.

“You’ve done well, Takashi.” God says, and relief rushes over him like a wave, shoulders slacking as he bows his head. “For you all to be my Hammer is something even I hadn’t thought of. With you all acting out my divine judgement, our net of influence can only increase.” His hand leaves Takashi’s head, only to lift his chin with His fingers, a crazed grin plastered over His face.

“The masses will have no chance to acknowledge us with this, you know. The heretics can’t hide from the truth anymore!! Hahaha!!” He withdraws, finally, pulling back with a peal of laughter. Takashi stares up at him in reverence, a smile coming to his own face. He’d done well! He’d received such high praises from God Himself! Ah, how beautiful life can be!

“My cursed blood flowing within all of you, Takashi, makes this the perfect plan! Ah, they’ll have no choice but to believe, won’t they? Not when they’re being hunted, not when my loyal ones are making sure everyone else suffers.” God motions for Takashi to stand up, and he does, God pulling on his arm so he stands with an outstretched hand. “I place you in charge of the operation.” A knife is placed in Takashi’s hand, His pocket knife, the knife used in the initiation ritual. “All of our blood has touched this knife. Use this to cut down the wicked ones in the world. Let them feel the iron-hot flames of retribution as you cut them down. Involve any of our believers as you see fit. I entrust this to you.”

A rather manic grin sets over Takashi’s face as well, and his fingers wrap around the knife’s handle, placing the blade in his pocket.

“You’ve given me a great honor, God.” God gives him an approving look, and Takashi feels as if he could take on the world. “When do you want me to start?”

“And if I told you that your duty had already begun, dear Takashi?”

“Then I’ll be on my way.” He bows to his God, and goes on his way, stopping at the door frame. “Got anywhere you want me to start?”

God pauses in thought, a million ideas running through his head, no doubt. There were no shortage of heretics, of sinners, of the diseased minds that plagued their society. The Malevolent One could destroy all of those, though, in due time.

“That rotten father of yours. I have wished to see him suffer for a long time.” Takashi immediately moves with purpose, but stops when God calls out to him once more. “Do not kill him, Takashi. He must live to see the error of his ways. There is no greater punishment than to make him live with the pain that you cause him.” Takashi nods resolutely, and bows once more.

“Thank you. I will make sure he feels the same pain he’s inflicted on me.”

“Good.” The believers in the other room clap, having heard the entire conversation anyway. The walls of their home are rather thin, after all. “See to your task well, my champion.”

And so Takashi sets out, a fire finally burning in those cold, dead eyes of him. _Make him suffer._ What sweet words! Words he realizes he’s wanted to hear for a long, long time. Heading to his father’s house for what must be the first time in months, he puts his hand in his pocket, running his hand over the handle of the knife.

What a wonderful life God has given him. What a tremendous duty! He will attack this with all of his might.

The world will recognize Him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is shiori she doesnt have a last name. yet. which is why i never mentioned it in the story but if you are curious yes kouto knows it. kouto knows a lot about his classmates. you know what they say, watch out for the quiet ones!
> 
> she was his first official believer so clap for her
> 
> ill write more indepth vignettes that go into their character/backstory eventually rn i am building... their Voice
> 
> also their backstories are all miserable in their own special way who knows if i can put people through the misery of reading it
> 
> anyway!! enjoy shiori. in time she will become the most passionate missionary of koutos ill draw a better pic of her later

That weird kid hadn’t stopped talking since he got back from summer break. It’s like he was an entirely different person... He’d been so quiet before.

Shiori couldn’t keep her eyes off him, naturally. She was curious! Honestly, before this, she hardly even knew the kid existed. And now what? He says he’s a god, that he’s cursed?

It’s interesting, she’ll give him that.

She slides into the seat next to him, intent on getting information out of him.

“So a curse, huh?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing her voice. It was like he wasn’t used to people talking to him… Well, considering she barely knows his name despite having been his classmate all year, maybe that’s the case.

“I… Yes. Yes, a deep and malevolent curse. One that will permeate each and every one of you should you not pledge your belief in me.” He finds his bravado once more, speaking with ease that almost seems practiced. “Pure hearts such as yourself should be especially wary. This world is a dark and cold one. It will chew you up and spit out the pieces if you aren’t protected.”

She blinks at him, once, twice, three times, and he stares back, eye contact unyielding, despite his nervousness before. Even though she doesn’t say anything, he continues on.

“Did that strike a chord in you, Shiori?” _He knows her name?_ “I have been watching this whole time. My eyes have been on all of you, carefully, carefully. There are some of you that are pure of heart and soul, those of you I would welcome in my utopia. People who I know can craft a world where no one has to hurt anymore.” He pauses for a second, eyeing a rowdy group of boys across the room. “And there are those of you who will receive retribution, in one way or the other. Whether they pledge themselves to me now and begin their penance, or wait until my curse brings upon them a terrible punishment… Either way, their evil ways will be judged by the eyes of God. I won’t allow such misconduct to be carried out any further.”

He seems to have finished now, or at least reached a lull in his monologue. Shiori breathes in evenly, surprised at how much this is affecting her. Really… She was just curious. But she can’t help but find all the things he’s saying appealing. Seeing the people in this world who can hurt others punished is something she’s desired for a long time.

“Um… If I may ask you something…” She trails off, wanting to ask for his name here, but deciding better of it. “How do you know who needs to be punished and who doesn’t? Who’s to say _I’m_ not evil?”

“Dear Shiori,” he says, with a smile on his face that would be warm and comforting, if not for the manic delight in his eyes. “The fact that you would ask at all secures you as one pure of heart. That aside, I’m aware of how much you help our classmates. When you notice one struggling, you always put in that extra effort to help them along. As expected of a member of our student council, right?”

Her heart is hammering in her chest. He knows everything about her, practically! She doubted the validity of his claims, but the more he says, the more she finds herself being pulled in…

“I guess it’s kind of an honor a God would pay that much attention to little old me, huh?” She laughs nervously, tucking a loose piece of her bangs behind her ear. “Yeah, though, I try to help out when I can. No one likes to be left behind, right?”

“Do you speak from experience?”

Again, the breath is knocked out of her, and she looks at him, eyes wide, before breaking out into a peal of anxiety-induced laughter.

“Aha! Ahaha… Really, how far back can those eyes of God scan?” There’s no answer from the other, just a knowing gaze, and Shiori feels as if he’s looking into her very soul. It’s less scary, and more comforting… She can’t help but feel there _is_ something special about this boy. Something… divine, even. There’s a brief silence as her eyes drop to the desk in front of her, and he leaves her to it, allowing her time to think on all he’s said.

“How does one pledge themself to you?” Her voice is low, barely audible, but he hears it all the same, taking her hand and clasping it in his with a wild grin on his face.

“Do you really wish to pledge yourself, Shiori? To be issued a ticket into a kinder world? To prove yourself devout, a pure-hearted soul?” She looks around wildly, sure this display would attract some sort of attention from the people around them, but no one so much as glances at them. Bewildered, she just nods, and his grin gets wider, releasing her hand completely. “I knew this would come. For you to be my first disciple is something I’ll appreciate endlessly. As we grow in number, you will always be special to me… Remember that.”

A giddy feeling grows in her chest at that. Her, special? This is kind of a dream come true, actually. Could it be her curiosity was fate at work? Was something like that God’s call? No one else was here, after all. Did he try and pick her out specifically?

“We shall meet after school.” His voice rings out, shaking Shiori out of her thoughts. “I will take you to the riverbank and discuss the ritual with you… I thank you, Shiori. Together we will grow strong.”

She nods at him once more, and the teacher returns to the classroom, signalling the beginning of the school day and the end of her conversation with the other. Realizing she still hasn’t gotten his name, she just shrugs, and makes her way back to her seat. After all… all she really needs to refer to him by is God, isn’t it? That’s not a difficult concept to grasp at all.


End file.
